


Brother

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks about Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking in 11.

There’s only one thing you’ve gotta know about my best friend – he’s one hell of a good shot. Once saw him kill twelve enemy agents with two pistols. He didn’t have to watch his name.

Mikey’s a damn good agent, but when it comes to women? Forget it, brother. I tell ya, it’s hard not to crack up watching him sometimes. This is the guy I respect the most in this world, and he’s afraid of his own shadow when it comes to chicks. I wouldn’t be surprised if Fi and chick Sam were the only women who ever put their hands on his Smith and Wesson.

There’s other shit he gets up to that’d make your jaw drop. He can rappel off of a six foot cliff with a sword held tight in his hand. He can talk a kid out of shooting his mom, or convince a guard he’s a needy, lost college student.

 

Mikey’s definitely got his own kinda magic. Good thing he’s got me to back him up. Especially when the client’s a chick.


End file.
